Kekkai SenSen: Bloodstained Gardenias Omnibus
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: A series of Drabbles (Not in order) before and after the series and one-shots in alternate universes. Ratings vary, due to swearing and very suggestive situations.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kekkai Sensen: B.G. Omnibus**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

"what's all this?" Steven asked looking at Gardenia and Leo who were setting up a projector attached to a laptop and at Zap and Chain who were setting up the screen as Klaus and Gilbert came in with refreshments. "Pipsqueak here was telling me about some survival show plot she and some dudes shot a while back, and she promised to show me the footage later." Zap explained as he steadied the stand.

"Then Leo heard about it and he told the chief and I think you get the picture Steven nodded then walked over to couch with everyone else. As Gardenia finished starting the projector and going through her files clicking on one called : Outta wack#117 Pilot fail. Before the intro started the halfling turned to her friends "Okay I gotta warn Y'all this has a lot of swearing in this."

She explained then arched a brow when she took in all the males in the room blushing "Nice." Chain gave her thumbs up Gardenia whipped back a the screen her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at the very revealing tile card of herself smirking blind folded wearing a large unbuttoned shirt with Outta wack painted on her belly.

"I forgot about the fan-service cards…" the brunette cleared her throat before awkwardly sitting next to Klaus scooted a little closer to her "Just how many of those cards have you made?" he asked blush still evident on his face Gardenia bit her lip not sure how to answer him before the movie started.

 **(A montage of a short man in drag and various other acts from news anchors to evil villain.)**  
 **[{"My name is Stanly T. Conrad, For years you've known me for my drag queen antics and dozen Canadian Asian-German stereotypes' and for my voice of David Homestead on Centralia falls, {1}**

 **[** _"_ _Good show if any of you seen it." Leo stated as the others watched on._ **]**

 **and I have flash my junk at dozens strangers and co-workers…**

 **(random clip of Gardenia and two other people eating at a crowded diner as Stanly walks up to them and drops his pants in front of everyone; the man next to her shakes his head a facepalms while woman across from them grimaces and pushes her plate away as the halfling points at him mouths "why? Just why?" as he waddles off.)**

 **now you will embark with me on my newest journey where I will attempt to live for three days this…Survival Stan!**

 **A truck suddenly drives pass the title card as the interior is shown camera on Stan "We're here in the Canadian wilderness every year tourists get lost in theses woods and though my crew {Gardenia & unknown male} will record my journey; they are not allowed to help during the entire thing," {Truck suddenly stops driver reaches for the passenger door.} "All I have with me is this canteen, knife, flint-blugh!" **

**the driver pushes Stan out of the truck, the crew gets out and watches the truck speed away as the pudgy man runs after it "Guys! I need my stuff, you mother f-!" he falls on his but then stands back up and wanders over to the crew shrugging.**

 **Some time passes and a now sweaty Stan looks at the sun at the camera "Okay, so it's like super hot out right and I need some water quick." he starts walking around the trail before picking up a pebble and sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it he made a face then spat out bit of dirt then tried wring some out from dry grass, another time skip shows him glaring at the crew.**

 **Stanly: "Come on you two have plenty of bottled water, just let me have one!"**

 **Gardenia: "Sorry Stanly we can't help ya lad."**

 **Stanly: "Adam dude…"**

 **Adam: "Nope it against the rules."**

 **Stanly: Whatever!…I'm gonna die here!"**

 **He stomps away stumbling over a few times as he does; more time passes as a disoriented Stanly notices an empty dirty old water bottle laying on a hill and scrambling for it, he tries taking a sip from it and let out a content sigh before dropping to his knees crying which changed into bouts of hysterical laughter he looks up at the camera with an unhinged grin.**

 **Stanly is later seen grabbing random leaves and stuffing them into his mouth laughing hysterically as he does so, only to choke on them and start coughing and spitting them up all over the place,**

 **[ the Libra members grimaced at this.]**

 **More time passes as the three of them find a creek and Stanly goes in for a drink "I wouldn't do that Stanly." Gardenia warned as the short man waved her off "It's forest water it's fine." the camera panned out to revealing some unfortunate mutilated animal corpse floating a few feet from the Canadian man who got one look and threw up.**

 ***Night time***

 **"** **okay, so it getting dark so I piled up these random leaves to make a bed." Stanly explains as the camera shows his miserable attempt at shelter a few hours later the camp is awoken to Stanly grunting mumbling night vision shows he's squirming and scratching his arms, neck and legs.**

 **Stanly: "My skin's on fire! My. Skin. Is. On. Fire."**

 **Gardenia: "Well No shit, Lad yer' laying on poison ivy."**

 **Stanly: No I'm not!**

 **Gardenia: "Yes you are."**

 **Stany: "NO I'M NOT!?**

 **A &G: "YES YOU ARE!"**

 ***Morning***

 **Stanly is shown covered in hives a good five feet away from the crew who keep backing away every time he comes near them, "Come on, just one benadryl just one…" off screen Gardenia and Adam shake their head as Stanly scoffs "Screw you guys!" he hissed the scene cuts to Stanly sitting on log eating something "this has been a nightmare but, here's a bright spot I found some berries for breakfast." Gardenia's camera looked around the area then points at Adam who looks around befuddled as there were berry bushes anywhere.**

 **"** **Oi, where'd ya find those berries?" he inquired as the pudgy man points to the ground to show little piles of animal scat "Those weren't berries! it's deer shit." Gardenia yelled causing Stanly to throw up only for him to reach out and grab another handful of scat,**

 **[** _"_ _oh ho ho, frick! I gotta meet this guy!" Zap laughed as everyone shushed him._ **]**

 ***mid-day***

 **They spent the next couple hours wandering the woods as Stanly looking around for survival situation while Adam and Gardenia played some anagram game.**

 **A: William Shakespeare.**

 **G: Willie Makes a Phrase.**

 **A; too easy, uh… "To be or not to be: that is the question, whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune"**

 **G: "In one of the Bard's best-thought-of tragedies, our insistent hero, Hamlet, queries on two fronts about how life turns rotten."**

 **They stop talking when they noticed Stanly nosing around a rocky area particularly one large rock that seemed to be making noises; the black haired man cocked his head before reaching down to try and lift the rock "Um, S-Stanly? Uh nature put that rock there for a reason." Adam warned "And I'm with my cousin on this, when I say that reason wasn't for you to be dicking around with it." Gardenia chimed in just as the Pudgy man managed to move the rock off a small cave opening and stuck his head in "What are those? bowties?" he asked cue a swarm of bats flying out of the hole causing Gardenia, Adam and Stanly to start screaming like little girls and running away.**

 **Stanly: "Rabies! Fucking Rabies!"**

 **Gardenia: (Swatting at the bats.) "get the fuck away from me! Ya wee screeching bastards!"**

 **Adam: (makes a cross outta sticks) "Watch Yer veins Gardy!?"**

 ***Dusk***

 **Eventually they got away from the bats luckily bite free and set up camp in a clearing and just went to sleep.**

 ***11pm-midnight***

 **"** **You guys!? OH MY GAWD WAKE UP!? OVER HERE! HELP ME! H-HELP MEEEE!"**

 **The tent door opened up just in time to see some dirty creepy old man dragging Stanly into the woods as Adam's camera pointed at a stunned Gardenia "Holy shit…" and the cousins went into the woods in search of their friend, the camera kept glitching as Adam followed the halfling as his breathing became labored from running "Oh fuck, Gardy Shawn is gonna kill us!" he swallowed as she stopped suddenly and started looking around uncertain.**

 **"** **We should've just told him to go suck a lemon when_ {Static}_ up with this idea."**

 **"** **Yeah, yeah lemon just hold on a tic…"**

 **"** **I mean sure he's Shawn's step-brother but…"**

 **"** **Just be quiet, shush!"**

 **The Adam's camera glitches again as Gardenia stood still; eyes closed slowly bringing her hands up to her ears as she listened to her surrounding a small smile formed as she pointed north-west "That way." she said and took off the direction she pointed in just as Adam's camera died, leaving only hers working, a minutes of is the sound of Tiny Tim's tip toe started playing "This is the part where the demented clown demon vampire monster thing comes and mutilates our asses isn't it?" her cousin hissed she shushed him again,**

 **they approached a small cabin and looked through the bushes and found Stanly dressed woman being forced to dance for a group of hillbillies. And every time he tried to make a break for it he was yanked back via rope tied to his waist. "that is fucked up! Should we help him?" Adam asked as Gardenia let out annoyed sigh "Might as well, My camera almost dead anyways…" the last few seconds show Stanly getting dragging into the cabin as the title Survivor Stan flashes on the screen.**

 **End credits show them at the hospital then a text saying "As soon as we were sure that Stanly was alright me and Adam took turns kicking his ass." }]**

"Well, that's all she's wrote… if we hadn't been there he would have been dead." Gardenia said with a yawn and stretched a bit causing Klaus, whose lap she'd somehow ended up in to blush from her squirming around on him; he wrapped his arms around her to keep the brunette from moving around so much as Zap mocked her imitating her accent.

"Get the fuck away from me! Ya wee screeching bastards!" causing Leo, Steven, Chain and Gilbert to crack up the halfling blushed as she felt her lover chuckle against her shoulder "Well, how would you react if a bunch of bats come flying at your face?" she pouted as Zap wiped a tear from his eye "Fair enough. But, it's still funny do you still work with them?" Gardenia nodded "Yeah, here and there mostly voice acting." Klaus looked down at her curiously as the silver eyed man squinted at her.

"Example."

"What now?…Okay."

Everyone pauses as Gardenia clears her throat takes a few breath before looking out into space "It's gone now, But…You saw it too? Didn't you? For me, it's always like this." the jaws hit the floor as Gardenia's accent disappeared as she turned to face Leo who swallowed pointed excitedly at his roommate "Holy crap! Holy crap! You're Jillian Dixon from Centralia Falls!" he yelled as he hopped up and down, the halfling snickered at his reaction "Geez, Leo I wondering when you figured that out…lift scripts out for you to find and everything" she mused voice back to normal "Okay Now I want to know what this show is about." Steven said going up to the laptop and looking Outta Wack website for the first season the rest of the afternoon was spent by the Libra gang watching Centralia Falls.

{1} Centralia falls doesn't exist just something I made up but it is a nod at Silent hill and the real town it was based on Centralia.

Lee vs. wild which this was mostly based on belongs to madd TV


	2. One Shot: Cousins and Cradles

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kekkai Sensen: B.G. Omnibus**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

 **(This takes place three months after Halloween.)  
(Klaus and Gardenia have gotten engaged since then) **

It was certainly an eventful time for Gardenia first her cousin Adam showed up with her godson Aaron, asking to keep an eye on the baby for him while he does some business in the city. Let's just say that when arrived at Libra that morning with a baby was very…Animated considering Leo was the only one who knew about their little visitor.

First she past Chain who did a double take, the went by Zap who dropped his cigar, then she got to the office and greeted Steven who did a spit take as K.K. gawked at the Halfling who looked at them with a timid smile as the older pointed at her "N-Nia…"

there was sudden crash behind them causing everyone to whip their the direction it came from and saw a broken tea cup and a very rattled Klaus stood there stupefied staring at his fiance "I- who…" he stuttered eyes glued to the baby Gardenia blinked took in everyone's flabbergasted faces before giggling "Oh your faces….Everyone this is my godson Aaron." she introduced cradling the sleeping baby in the kangaroo pouch carrier who barely made a peep.

"Oh, he's simply adorable!~" K.K. gushed as she got up to get a better at him, "Oh, I remember when mine were this small, How old?" she asked as the brunette beamed "four months." she chirped as Klaus edged closer them and peeked into the sling curiously and saw a pair cobalt eyes staring back; the redhead flinched waiting for the baby to cry but was surprised when he gave him smile "I think you remind him of his granduncle, mo ghile.~ [my darling]" Gardenia held back giggle a Klaus face turned pink as Steven joined in on the conversation,

"So, Klaus resembles your father?"

"Kind of, they both look very intimidating 'cept my dad is a real hard ass…especially to me."

"How so?"

"In an nutshell he's like an Irish Red Foreman [1], grumpy always threatening to kick my ass for being smart and lippy with him, my friends and cousins too…

Steven seem nod as if he knew where she was coming from while K.K. fawning over Aaron as Zap and Chain finally wandered over to see the little guy the white haired shrugged and slouched over to Klaus was kind of dazed "You're so picturing having kids with pipsqueak right now, aren't you?" The redhead's eyes widened as he looked at the shorter male and, quickly walked away from Zap to water his plants leaving the silver eyed man flabbergasted That Klaus neither vocally confirmed nor denied that question. Once the shock wore off Zap quickly took that as a yes and snorted before going to pester Leo and Zed.

As Steven sauntered over to Klaus and watched the redhead tried to water his plants, which was kind of difficult at the moment considering the watering can was empty **{"Zap must have really gotten to him, well they are engaged so it's bound to come up."}** it was then the black haired man smirked "Y'know they'd look kind of cute actually, you and Gardy having kids." he teased causing Klaus to stiffen nearly breaking the watering can "T-that something Gardenia and I-I um,"

Though the conversation was cut short when Gardenia's phone rang "Adam?…uh-huh, at the office figured I'd stop by show Aaron off to my co-workers before…" the brunette's brows shot up "You wanna meet my boss and my boyfriend?" Klaus looked at her with similar face of incredulity; True Gardenia had told her cousin she was dating/engaged someone… But, she never said her boss and fiancée were same person mainly due to the fact he tell her high-strung aunt and, that woman would always jump to conclusions.

"Um, okay! But one condition you don't say jack to your mother…Why? Because last time you regaled my current affairs to her, she thought I was prostitute! How the hell she put transporting in the same category as prostitution I'll never understand. Yes I know see you there, love ya too.

(Author: I always 'I love you' to my family members.)

Gardenia hung up then turned to her friends who were looking her oddly until K.K. patted her on the back "I know where you're coming from sweetheart, My mother-in-law is exactly the same." the blonde shuddered as if remembering a situation in similar regards to Gardenia's "Nothing ever seems to please that woman…"the blonde deadpanned staring off into space as the halfling nodded in agreement as Klaus cleared his throat "We should get going now, so your cousin doesn't worry?" Gardenia coughed awkwardly before following Klaus, Gilbert and Steven on to the elevator.

 **Time skip**

Gardenia's cousin called her and asked her to meet him at the crafts store that Gardenia gets her materials for her flower clips from that doubled as a café, Steven went with them because he was curious to meet one of his new favorite actors (He's totally hooked on Outta Wack TV.) that's how the four of them were sitting down in a booth waiting for Adam to arrived.

while they were waiting Klaus had wandered into the aisles and was examining some Lilac colored fabric and waved Gardenia over "Could you look after him Steven? I'll be a minute." she asked the scarred man nodded keeping his eyes on Aaron's stroller as the brunette went over to her fiancée; while the waitress came up to Steven putting four drinks down. then smiled when she noticed Aaron "Oh, weren't you just the cutest! How old?" the brown eyed man blink incredulously "Uh, four months?" he said unsure taking a sip from his coffee as the waitress just fawned over the baby, "So well behaved, you and your wife must be proud!~" the caused Steven to almost choke on his drink but manage to keep calm;

could not this woman not see obvious love fest behind her? As his brown eyes looked over at the two lovers who seemed to have disappeared " Where'd he get that lovely red hair from?" Steven tried to come with an excuse "No one he's my godson." An irish voice said as the waitresses face contorted into shock as Gardenia walked back to the table with Klaus along with her cousin Adam standing behind as Steven snickered and said.

"Aw, I was just about to scowl at you and Klaus suspiciously, and say I've been wondering that myself…"

Steven, Gardenia and Adam burst out laughing as the waitress turned bright red and scurried back to the kitchen; While Klaus seemed confused on what was going on so the scarred man filled him in, only for Adam to make the same mistake the waitress did a few moments ago. "Uh, Adam? Steven isn't my fiancée" the brown haired man blinked confused at his younger cousin; she scooted closer to Klaus as the realization slowly sunk in.

"Your sleeping with your boss!?" he yelled causing a few patrons to turn their heads as he pointed at Klaus who Adam "Keep your voice down" Gardenia hissed while her cousin sized Klaus up in an attempt to intimate him. But, backfired as he was now aware that the redhead was a good foot taller than himself and could him snap in two "My voice is down! Oi, how old are you mate, 40?" he hissed Klaus narrowed his eyes at shorter male "I'm 28 if you must know." Adam immediately started to backtrack.

 **Half an hour later…**

After Adam finally calmed down and got to know Klaus; he begrudgingly agree he was the best thing for Gardenia, This is the happiest he's seen her in years. And seeing how protective and caring the redheaded giant was towards his cousin and love her for everything she is, Adam couldn't help but, respect him.

"Well, me and Aaron have to hit the old dusty trail." the brown eyed man yawned before gathering his son but, not before handing off Gardenia a copy the business deal and a few scripts. Shawn was planning on opening a branch of OWTV productions in the city; she seemed pretty psyched about it, he gave her quick hug hand Steven a few autographs for Zap and Leo and shook Klaus's hand.

"You break her heart I'll kill you." Gardenia smacked his shoulder as Klaus wrapped his arm around her "I loved Gardenia since the first day I met her. And I promise you that will never change." the redhead declared a blazing surrounding him causing everyone in the store to applaud as the brunette's fiancée face went bright red and Adam brought his hands up "Alright I get it, it was nice meeting you." he assured the younger man as his cab arrived Adam secured his son and the two of them were headed on their way home.

 **Later…**

Steven went on ahead without the two lovers as they walked down the sidewalk "Well. that was certainly unnerving." Gardenia broke the silence as she and Klaus held hands when he didn't answer her the halfling became concerned "Klaus? Is everything alright?" his emerald widened briefly before shaking his head "Yes, everything is fine It's just…" The brunette arched a brow at her tall fiancé."

"It's just?"

"How do you feel about the subject of children?"

"Three month ago how did I feel about the subject of marriage?"

"You said you weren't getting married."

Klaus said with a frown a bubble of disappointment formed…that was until he remembered that the two of them were getting married, the redhead felt his heart speed up as sent a heated gaze on to his petite bride to be who was flashing her bronze engagement ring while grinning up at him, "I think they'd look cute to-" Gardenia was cut off by Klaus pulling her into a passionate kiss, before picking the brunette up and running all the way to her apartment; kicking out Zap, Leo and Zed who were standing out in the hall holding game controllers trying to figure out

"What the hell just happened?"

 **-End-**


	3. What the smell?

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kekkai Sensen: B.G. Omnibus**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

Leonardo let out a sight a he walked the short hallway to his and Dena's apartment and searched his pockets for his keys; but, jumped when the door opened and an equally surprised Gardenia stared at holding trash bags. "Oh hey Leo, what are you doing back this early?" the seer shrugged at his roommate, "Some guy crashed into the pizza parlor. So, I'm off for the rest of the day."

He explained as the brunette nodded and walked out to put the trash on the curb and came back inside "When did you get home?" he asked following her into the apartment "About twenty minutes ago…" the halfling answered going to the fridge to grab a can of peach tea and offered him one, her roommate shook his head then paused the maroon haired boy's brow furrowed as he sniffed the air. "Say…was Klaus here or something?" Gardenia almost choked on her tea as her eye shifted nervously.

"N-no he wasn't here, haven't seen him all day!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, why do you ask?"

Leo sniffed the air "Because I think I smell his body wash or something, you know that woodsy cinnamon smell?" he explained looked around befuddled as Gardenia shifted nervously "You're imagining things!" she exclaimed before making her way to her bedroom; only for her roommate to notice something else that worried him "You're walking funny, did Gunner give you rough ride?" Leo asked concerned as the brunette seemed to limping she kept her back to him "Nope, Just tired it was…A-a very active night…I'm gonna go take a nap." she hastily escaped to her room; face crimson red as the halfling recalled what happened last night.

Meanwhile at Libra Klaus sneezed.

 **A week later…**

Leo stepped off the elevator into the office which was surprisingly quiet today "Oh, welcome back Leo! How was your visit home?" Steven greeted with Gilbert and Chain as the seer walked over to the sofa. "Pretty good, Michella say thanks for taking care brother." he search the office and saw Klaus tending to his plants, the redhead seemed to be in a very chipper mood; Leo could pretty much see a flowery aura surrounding the giant as he hummed.  
Then something caught the seer's attention as a familiar scent hung faintly in the air "Hey was Dena around?" he asked Klaus suddenly stiffened as everyone looked over at Leo with questioning stares as the redhead spoke up.

"No, Gardenia hasn't stopped by this morning."

"Really?..Huh."

"May I inquire why you wish to know?"

Leo sniffed the air "Because I think I smell her body wash Green tea vanilla?" he explained looked around befuddled as joined him in trying to figure out was going on as Klaus came up with a quick explanation "I once heard when you're homesick or miss someone your mind tends to play tricks on you, like hearing their voice smelling things familiar to them and yourself." he explained; the redhead observed as Leonardo seem to think this over then nodded slightly as everyone else was giving him a faces that ranged from (That's the most BS thing I've ever heard to nice save.)

"Yeah that makes sense, I hope she feeling better now." Klaus looked at him incredulously as the seer continued "I mean last week she walking funny, like she was limping Gunner must have been in a hurry." the Maroon haired boy stated as everyone wondered how dense he could be? **{"Was I to rough?"}** Klaus wondered warily at the though of hurting Gardenia… "You're dead today Chief! UHA!?" A certain white haired nuisance yelled **{"Hold that thought."}** everyone let out sighs as their leader beat up Zap for the umpteenth time.

Meanwhile at roommates apartment Gardenia sneezed.

-End-


	4. sick days 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kekkai Sensen: B.G. Omnibus**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

 **Sick days**

 **[takes place about few days after bloodline fever.]**

"I don't feel so good…" Gardenia said in a small voice as she rode Gunner home trying hard to keep her eyes open as they trekked through the freezing rain, her familiar let out a huff as if to say _{"Well yeah 3 days without sleep. and running around in this weather will do that to ya"}_ though the halfling seemed to not noticed before suddenly going limp and passing out on the Clydesdale's back the bike/horse sweat dropped as it's master's shadow suit faded away leaving her in her helmet and a very light shirt and capris ; Gunner let out a loud whinny before bolting towards their home.

When the horse familiar got home it was painfully obvious that his master wasn't going to wake up or get inside on her own _{"Maybe I should've gone to Dr. Hyde…"}_ he thought before something came to him and started chattering,

 _"_ _Sonic! OI! Sonic!…wake up! I know ya can bloody hear me! ya darn dirty ape!?"_ he neighed getting Sonic monkey's attention as he came up to the window rubbing his eye as he opened it up _"_ _What is it Gunz? I…Gardy?!"_ the mach simians eyes snapped as he took in his owner's roommates unconscious state. _"_ _What happened?"_ he squeaked as Gunner huffed shifting on his wheel. _"_ _The darn fool's gone and overworked herself, get Leo up and her inside."_

End of Gunner and Sonic POV

the familiar snorted as Sonic nodded vigorously, before hopping over to his owner's bed and started chirping and tugged at the seer's hair; causing the maroon haired boy to groan and swat at the monkey as he stood up tiredly "Ok, Okay! What?" Leo watched as Sonic pointed frantically outside towards the backyard. he sighed got out of bed and looked out the window and froze "D- Gardenia!" he ran to the backdoor and threw it open went over to his roommate and quickly got her inside and sat her against the wall; he shut the door and got a towel for her.

"Gardenia? Can you hear me?"

"L-Leonardo? What..why are you?...Where am I?!"

"At home, what were you doing out there?!"

The brunette blinked a few times but kept drawing a blank "I think it was work?" she rasped then shuddered the seer observed this, then touched her shoulder then withdrew his hand pretty quickly "You're freezing! Go take a shower before you get sick!" he order then watched as she weakly stood up and staggered to the bathroom _{"I think it's a little too late for that…"}_

Leo cringed as he watched the halfling trip and almost face plant, before catching herself on the doorframe and close the bathroom door; as her roommate searched her room and got a pair of shorts and large shirt for her. and sent Sonic into the bathroom to give them to Gardenia who came out a few minutes later and slouched to her bedroom as Leo watched on concerned.

 ***Morning***

Leo woke up and slowly dragged himself out of bed and went to check on Gardenia, he went to her door and knocked a few times when she didn't answer he frowned and walked in; and was greeted by her sleeping figure curled up in a pile of blankets; his frown deepened as he reached over and felt her forehead "I knew it…" Leo mumbled _{"She's burning up!…"}_ the Maroon haired boy jumped back suddenly, when Gardenia sat up and grabbed her trash can as her stomach purged itself of it's contents or rather non-contents; With a grimace Leo took notice that there wasn't anything in the bile filed can it just looked like water.

"Haven't you been eating?!"

"…"

"Dena!"

His only response was Gardenia whimpering rolling over and passing out again causing Leo to worry as he went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water then to the bathroom cabinet to get some cold tablets. But couldn't find any he did however find some acetaminophen and her Minipress he read the info not really sure what to make of it… "to be taken before bed…I hope she didn't take too much of this." He swallowed before going over to the fridge and grabbing a few apple sauce cups and leaving them on the sick girl's nightstand along with the acetaminophen and a small note("Gone to work call me as soon as you wake up! and for gods sakes eat something!")

Leo left the apartment feeling guilty and worried as he arrived at Libra for a meeting as he step off the elevator he was greeted by Steven "Good-day Leo…is Gardenia not with you?" the scarred man took note that the brunette wasn't with the younger male as she should've returned from her other work by now. The seer shook his head "She's not really feeling well." Leo said as he awkwardly sat down waiting for Klaus to start the meeting only for Zap to try another surprise attack that ended with their leader handing the arrogant man's ass to him once again….

The silver eyed man pouted and sat next to Leo who kept checking his phone the entire time of the meeting; which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else when everything was said and done. the maroon haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Klaus standing behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Is Gardenia alright?" the redhead inquired after the whole hospital confrontation he's been a little more restrictive and vigilant with Gardenia his lover's churning Gardenia made it pretty clear that she didn't like being 'put on a leash' as she put it and that he has to respect that, though that didn't stop Klaus from worrying and accompanying her on high risk jobs. When Leo took too long to answer this caused Klaus to become more unnerved then he already was

"I don't know, like I said Dena isn't felling well, I found her unconscious in that storm last night…"

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, Sonic woke me up and pointed out to the back yard, that's when I saw Dena passed out on Gunner; I got her inside she was freezing! I woke up and she had no idea where she was, I coaxed her up and made her take a shower a hot one. Then she went to bed; and this morning I found her curled up in a ball with a fever…and I don't think she's been eating. I say this because Dena threw up and it just looked like water."

Klaus frowned as he listened to Leo's story and left without a word as the seer continued "I left her some acetaminophen and note to call me when she…" the maroon haired looked behind and saw the green eyed giant was across the room now talking with Gilbert who seem to be nodding along with whatever Klaus was asking him as the two entered the elevator causing Leo to blink confused.


	5. Sick days 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kekkai Sensen: B.G. Omnibus**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

 **Sick days**

Confused is what Gardenia was when she woke up at home her stomach and head were killing her; the knocking at her front door wasn't helping much…, the blue eyed girl winced got up her sore joints protesting as she did. the halfling felt dizzy when she stood up but pushed it back grabbing a shawl wrapping it around her and going to her front door _{"Leo's gone?…what time is it?"}_ the petite girl opened the door and was greeted by Gilbert and Klaus.

"Hi Klaus, Gilbert…"she mumbled as she let the two men in before sitting down on her couch; then noticed the butler had gone into her bedroom and coming out with her dirty bed sheets and blankets. "where would I find your clean Linings miss Gardenia?" the elder asked as he put the sheets into a laundry hamper as Gardenia blinked confused on what was going on, "there's trunk at the end of my bed, wha upth!"

Gilbert nodded as Klaus suddenly put a thermometer in her mouth, she hummed only for him put his hand up "don't talk." the redhead ordered just as the thermometer beeped Klaus took it back and read it, "102...how do you feel? does your head hurt?" he asked Gardenia leaned a bit to read it; only for the redhead to push her back against the couch, just as Gilbert returned with some new clothes for her. "go take another shower, young sir and myself will handle things from here." he instructed before going over to the kitchen and looking through a bag that Klaus had brought in with them.

 **few minutes later…**

Gardenia turned off the water and stepped out of the tub and let out a sigh she as she reached for a towel accidentally knocked a shampoo bottle into the tub making a loud bang as it landed before the brunette could even pick the bottle up, the door swung open as Klaus stormed in only to freeze at the sight of Gardenia's very naked body just gawked her, the blue eyed girl hastily wrapped her towel around herself and yelled at him in Irish to shut the door only to give Klaus a concerned look as his face turned crimson as steam shot out of his ears as the redheaded giant fell backwards and fainted, causing Gardenia and Gilbert to freak-out over him.

"Klaus!?"

"Oh my…"

 **Sometime later….**

Klaus groaned he came to someone held an ice-pack to his head as he laid sprawled out on the couch, his green eyes focused and saw Sonic staring at him as Zap's obnoxious voice greeted him. "morning sunshine, enjoy the view before your trip?" the sound of someone hitting the white haired man causing Klaus to frown… when suddenly the emerald eyed man shot strait up cheeks burning as the last thing he remembered flooded his mind before blacking out,

his eyes scanned the apartment to find Zap and Leo had shown up. the tan skinned man rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the younger male; before putting a vase of daises on a desk next to the photo of Gardenia's mother, and got ready to leave as Leo arched a brow "Aren't you gonna go say hello or whatever?" as Zap looked offended at the very thought of being near a sick person "I bought her flowers didn't I? besides I don't want her germs on me!" the seer snorted when he left "And he can't get why he's still single." Leo stated condescendingly as Zap voice yelled out from the hall.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

"Hey I have an idea, tell the Chief how you first met Pipsqueak and fondled her rack!?"

There was a crunching noise and Leo blanched when he felt a chill go up his spine; he slowly turned around and saw a crushed ice pack and Klaus with a scary purple around him, as the giant gave the younger male a dark grin "Leonardo, let's have little talk shall we?" the redhead said in a cheery voice causing the seer to swallow hard; before "There's nothing to talk about," he was saved by Gardenia with a shadow shawl draped around her shoulders woke up to all the yelling and overheard the whole thing and walked over to the couch.

"we got thrown off our feet he landed on me and accidentally copped a feel." she stated nonchalantly and cleared her throat before looking at Klaus slyly "Besides unlike my little Leo here," She ruffled Leo's hair causing him to pout; as he tried to fix his natural bed head "…you'll get to do way more then just fondling me.~" she winked causing Klaus to blush the seer shrugged thinking it was going to be awkward stutter session, "Well, I might just take you up on that.~" the redhead huskily replied this caused Leo to stall as the brunette hummed he whipped his head around in time to see Klaus pull Gardenia on to his lap.

As the seer gawked at the whole scene before Gilbert interrupted them by clearing his throat causing everyone to flinch as the butler spoke "Young sir, I'm sure when miss Gardenia is in good health, you both can continue," The couple were beet red " …your activities but for now rest." he chided Gardenia shifted so her back was to Klaus's chest, said giant wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head; both pouted at Gilbert like a pair of children who were just grounded from playtime.

"Now wash up it's time for dinner."

"Yes Gilbert."

They mumbled unaware that Leo recorded the whole thing; the seer swore he could hear K.K. squealing giddily (She's a total shipper!) as he sent her. and everyone else the video as Steven sent text about the betting pool.

[I've been wondering this for a while…who won the bet?}

Chain [Good question.}

Zap [Not me.}

Leo [Me neither.}

KK [Nope :/}

Lucky [?_?}

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic and Gunner sat in the backyard counting the nice haul the two of them won from the betting pool _"_ _What did I tell ya Sonic? Always bet on a dire situation it makes progress."_ Gunner boasted while the monkey squeaked cheerfully as he stuffed the money into a rusty coffee can and hid it in the tool shed floorboards just as Leo called him in for dinner.


End file.
